


A regular day

by Kitbabywidow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitbabywidow/pseuds/Kitbabywidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma was having a regular day when Regina called. The two women have been seeing each other for a short time. Now things are getting more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A regular day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter of a few I think. Maybe just two. Not sure yet. There will be lots of smut in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also I don't own any characters or OUAT!

It was a regular Monday for Emma Swan. She woke up to Snow making coffee for her and David. Henry stay the night with them, she had to admit that he was getting along very well with his grandparents. He seemed to enjoy helping with baby Neil. 

As Emma sat at her desk filing through paper work, she really did not want to be doing. She took a sip of her coffee and sat back in her chair. The town had be very quiet lately, since there were no evil villains trying to kill everyone or start another curse. It was manly just stupid paper work she did NOT want to be doing. 

When her phone rang it was as if the person on the other end of the line knew just how bored she was. 

"Hello." Emma said as she picked up her phone leaning back in her chair. She knew exactly who was calling her without having to look at the caller id.

"Sheriff Swan, hard at work?" Regina questioned.

"Oh yes, all these bad guys are keeping me very busy." Emma lied. She hadn't seen a 'bad guy' in weeks. She only had to lock up grumpy once for public intoxication but that wasn't anything new.

"Would you mind stoping by my office on your lunch break, since you are so busy." Regina said coyly.

Emma had known Regina for sometime now. Which meant she knew exactly what Regina was hinting at. They had not been doing this for long, only recently had they opened up to seeing each other. 

"I will be there, is noon alright?" Emma asked with a smile on her lips. It was fun to sneak around. No one so far had said anything about the two. Though they hadn't really been in public together unless Henry was involved. They were hiding it, but not really. She figured she should keep it from her mother and father. She wasn't sure if they would be happy or angry if they knew about her and Regina.

"Yes dear, I'll see you then." The mayor hung up before Emma could say anything else. 

It was only 10 and Emma could not wait. She loved spending time with Regina. It wasn't even about the sex. The sex was great, amazing really. But she just loved to talk to the older women. Really didn't even need to talk just be in the same room. Her heart fluttered at the thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sheriff left the station at 11:30. The mayors office wasn't far from the station, but she knew how much Regina liked when she was punctual. And she liked to make Regina happy. 

So she sat in the parking lot till 11:58, then walked the few steps to the building. Smiling at the mayors receptionist, who was far to young and pretty for Emma's likings, but Regina insisted she got the job done. At exactly 12 she knocked on the door to Regina's office. 

"Come in." The brunette spoke. She was sitting by hind the large black desk in her large black chair. The whole office matched. Emma could see the tight black dress Regina was wearing as she walked in.

"Good afternoon Madam Mayor." Emma said with a smile as she crossed the room to Regina's desk. Sitting in one of the firm black chairs across from the desk. "Are we having lunch?" Emma asked crossing her legs.

"We could if you would like," the brunette said as she flipped through the papers on her desk. "Or you could eat me, whatever suits your appetite" she said as she crooked an eyebrow up. 

Emma's mouth fell open into an O shape. She was just getting used to being able to see Regina more than a few times a week. Now she wanted to fuck in her office. Emma was up for the challenge, but wasn't this a bit public. 

"Oh you know I would love to, but isn't this a bit to, you know public?" Emma questioned. She wasn't against the idea. But she thought Regina was more modest.

"You know I possess a little bit of magic, which means I can lock doors and put a soundproof spell on the room, but if you are apposed-" Regina couldn't even finish her sentence before Emma was interrupting her.

"No. No I am up for the task, your majesty." Emma said as she walked from one side of the desk to the other. She dropped to her knees beside Regina's chair.

"Your majesty?" Regina said with a smirk. "I like that."


End file.
